blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Furflame (5e Race)
Furflame "Dreams are merely one other way to perceive our own reality... Controlling them is as if you are controlling reality itself." -Raekall Persevir, Furflame Dreammancer Physical Description Furflames are big goat-like creatures, which are around the same size as human children in childhood, but rapidly grow to surpass their height by adulthood. They have brilliant white fur, with some having black marks around their face and eyes, though a few have grey or even black fur, with white marks. They possess white horns on top of their heads, and large fluffy ears on the sides of them. History Furflames came into existence around the same time that humanity had, though their exact origin was different; they were said to be spawned directly from the dreams of humanity manifesting into a reality. Furflames, however, had sparked what humanity needed to survive; Fire. Unlike humanity, which eventually grew tired of fire and merely used it as a resource, the furflames were obsessed with it, with many saying pyromancy for humanoids being discovered by them. The furflames, with pyromancy being a tool at their disposal, used their magic for both good and evil, causing a war between themselves and other humanoids. The furflames had lost this war, after years of fighting, and retreated into a more reclusive society. Society The society of the furflames relies on the race's natural affinity for fire and pyromancy, as well as their tendency to be recluses from others. Their cities are typically hidden from others, making their homes in other planes-typically the Plane of Fire-the underdark, deep forests, or even inside of mountains. Their society relies on their higher ups-the oracles, dreammancers, and royalty-seeing into the future, allowing them to avoid confrontation whenever possible. Relationships Furflames are typically not even remembered by most humanoid races, especially the youngest of them, however humans have passed down stories of their kind, demonizing them as demonic goats of the abyss. Due to this, they are typically chased out of towns or even killed on sight by humans, though some races such as tieflings and half-orcs are more understanding of them and willing to give them a chance. Furflame Names Furflame names are typically anagrams or distortions on the Common language, as their kind finds the tongue a lot less interesting to speak compared to Ignan, such as Meamoree as a distortion of memory. Both first and last names follow this trend. Male: Raypoze, Yuranum, Zenk Female: Raekall, Enfurna, Irene Surnames: '''Dreemurr, Persevir, Raekeppshonist Furflame Traits Pyromantic humanoid goats of oracles and dreams, furflames may typically be outcasts, but they make excellent party members. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Furflames typically live short lives, due to their obsession with pyromancy, however despite this they actually have very long longevity. They are considered mature at 7 years of age, and can live to be 200-250. ''Alignment.'' Furflames' obsession with fire causes them to typically be Chaotic, ranging from Neutral to Evil, though a few good ones and lawful ones do exist. ''Size.'' Furflames start off very small in childhood, about 1-2 feet tall, but they gradually grow larger in their lives, with most adults being between 8 feet tall, though some may surpass this to grow to even 12 feet tall. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet for Medium, 25 feet for Large. ''Darkvision. You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Pyromantic Lust. ''You may cast the produce flame cantrip at will. At 3rd level, you may cast burning hands once per long or short rest. At 5th level, you may cast scorching ray once per long or short rest. Your Intelligence modifier is your spellcasting ability for these spells. ''Overfired Power. ''When a creature is resistant or immune to fire-type damage, you reduce the amount they reduce your fire-type damage by an amount equal to your level, to a minimum of no reduction. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Ignan. Racial Feats Dreammancer Prerequisites: You must be of the Furflame race, and have an Intelligence or Charisma of 15 or higher. Dreammancers are a higher caste of the Furflame society, and are called as such due to their long robes that are ever-changing in designs, based on prophetic dreams their oracles receive. * Furflames recognize you as a Dreammancer, which may aid in certain situations. * You may cast both of your racial spells twice per long or short rest, instead of once. * You gain resistance to fire-type damage. * You gain proficiency in one martial weapon of choice. Category:Races